Lo que deseo en esta Navidad es
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que regresaron de Céfiro, toda una vida, pero es Nochebuena y Marina desea algo, algo especial antes de que termine su vida... Espero les guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Lo que deseo en esta Navidad es...**

Miro por la ventana un día igual, como todos, igual escueto y aburrido de siempre. Sentada en su silla veía hacia el jardín, toda la gente se veía feliz, rebosante, como si la fecha ayudara a su ánimo y tratarán de olvidar que fueron abandonados en este lugar.

—¿Marina no vienes... —gritó su amiga desde el pasillo, tratando de mejorar mi ánimo.

—No gracias Leonora, estoy cómoda aquí

—¿Alguien va a venir a visitarte?

—No... —dijo con pesadez —si no se acordaron de mi en mi cumpleaños, no creo que en Navidad lo hagan.

Su amiga la miro ceñuda, como si con su marcadas arrugas se notarán, sabía de antemano la fortuna que poseía, podía tener todo lo que quisiera, claro...todo lo que el dinero podria comprar.

—No te entiendo Marina, puedes tener todo lo que quisieras, puedes comprarlo todo, con un regalo tus nietos podrían venir a verte

—No quiero que vengan a verme por mi dinero, mis nietos son igual de snob que mis hijos, pobrecillos, salieron igual a Takashi

—¿Igual? —pregunto Leonora

—Igual de vacios, materialistas, ambiciosos, egoistas e interesados únicamente en el dinero.

Leonora no insistió más y fue a reunirse con sus nietos, esa noche iba a ser Nochebuena y prefirió dejar a Marina con sus pensamientos.

Marina empezó a recordar cuantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida desde que regreso de Céfiro, habían pasado 76 años desde aquel suceso. Nunca lograron volver a Céfiro y aunque ese suceso no las separo, su vida jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Una lágrima rodó por su piel marchita mientras recordaba a sus amigas: Lucy y Anais. Su querida Lucy cada aniversario del regreso de Céfiro ( y aunque no fuera aniversario) trataba de regresar y las animaba, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, fallecio 5 años despues del regreso de Cefiro cuando al salir de la Universidad, un chico por fanfarronear su coche nuevo tomo una curva imprudentemente, murio en sus brazos y ante los ojos de Anais y los de Marina menciono a Latís, nunca pudo superar el no haberlo visto de nuevo.

Con 90 años de edad, Marina caminaba erguida aunque con lentitud, le costo un poco de trabajo tomar el álbum fotográfico que veía cada Navidad, era su regalo, el volver a ver a sus amigas.

Vio las fotos con Lucy y Anais cuando estuvieron en la universidad juntas, con amigos en común, profesores y sus futuros esposos. Daisuke el que fue el esposo de Anais la amaba mucho, ella lo quería pero su corazon los habia dejado en Cefiro y jamas lo habia tenido de vuelta. Mientras pasaba las paginas del album vio todo su noviazgo, pero aunque Anais se mostraba feliz, sus ojos desbordaban nostalgia. Recordó de pronto:

—Marina me voy a casar —la peliazul sonrió con emoción ante la noticia de su amiga.

—Eso es maravilloso... —pero calló de inmediato, cuando vio a su amiga llorar discretamente.

—Nunca olvide a París, lo amo mas que nunca, pero ya no quiero estar sola, con Daisuke no me siento sola y olvido a París, se que seré feliz, de verdad lo necesito...necesitamos rehacer nuestra vida las dos.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no amo a nadie de Céfiro, extraño a Ascot como a los demás, así que no empieces a divagar...

—Yo no me referia a el Marina, tu sientes algo por Guruclef ¡aunque lo niegues! por eso no aceptas el compromiso con Takashi.

Marina cerró la boca y no dijo nada, sintio esa aguja que picaba dolorosamente su corazón, habían pasado 10 años desde que había enterrado ese sentimiento en su corazón, el estar enamorada de un mago de 746 años con un apariencia de un niño de 10 años se escuchaba tan mal, tan grande de edad y tan pequeño de apariencia era algo que no enorgullecía a Marina.

Sin duda a Anais nunca la pudo engañar y tampoco a Lucy, pero ella ya no estaba para recordárselo, sabían lo que había en su corazón, sabían lo que le dolía y ellas no lo mencionaban, así como Marina no mencionaba a Latís y París.

Daisuke fue un excelente esposo y amigo, a Anais se le veía satisfecha con su vida, sin embargo no fue feliz del todo ya que una infertilidad idiopatica le arrebataba la felicidad y bendición que era ser madre. Recordó el momento en que le comentó su fertilidad diciendo que "Si Paris supiera que no puedo tener hijos me hubiera dejado todas formas, no hubiera tenido un heredero legítimo para el trono de Céfiro y eso me hubiera dolido mucho".

Vio el matrimonio de su amiga pasar por momentos tristes y momentos penosos, Anaïs tenía una enfermedad que tardaron detectar, la cual generaba su infertilidad, esa enfermedad era un cáncer cervicouterino que crecia cada vez más y del cual nunca se dieron cuenta.

Tenía 52 años cuando le detectaron cáncer terminal, Anaïs estaba destrozada, por ningún motivo queria dejar a Daisuke sólo, ella sabía que la amaba muchísimo y que su esposo pereceria tambien. El cáncer acabó con ella muy rápido, cuando Anaïs falleció cuando Marina se encontraba Nueva York, nunca se perdonó el no haber estado con su amiga en el último minuto de vida,

— Dios, como las extraño, me gustaría estar con ellas platicando de Cefiro una vez más, aquí no tengo a nadie con quien platicar de eso y me pesa el alma —dijo acostándose en su cama, su pequeño árbol de Navidad estaba marchito, la bota de su cuarto estaba sucia desde hacía 5 años.

Sonó su celular, vio la foto de alguno de sus nietos en la pantalla, dudó en contestar ya que no quería hablar con ellos y sin más apagó el celular.

Lo admitía con pesadez, su vida había sido una mierda desde que se casó, Takashi era arrogante, ambicioso, irrespetuoso, mujeriego, alcohólico, un perdedor disfrazado de un buen apellido. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando después de que el Sr. Ryuuzaki falleciera del corazón, si esposa deprimida y sin ningún motor de vivir lo siguiera seis meses después, cuando Marina tenía 30 años. Sólo dos hijos había procreado con el y ninguno saco nada de ella.

Desde chicos sintio la mala sangre de su padre correr por sus venas y fue tanta la malicia que su padre les inculco desde pequeños, que con engaños despojaron a Marina de su herencia encerrándola desde los 60 años a vivir sola en el asilo.

Ni una visita o una llamada, sólo es su cumpleaños y en Navidad pero estas empezaron a escasear con el paso de los años, Takashi falleció un año despues de que Marina se encontrara en el asilo. Por desgracia sus dos hijos siguieron su mismo ejemplo y fallecieron por adicciones a una edadno tan madura dejaron un hijo cada uno, que eran sin duda espejo de sus padres.

Hiroto y Jin, así se llamaban sus dos hijos, apenas recordaba sus nombres, pero jamás podría olvidar el de sus amigas que significaron más que su propia familia.

Era Nochebuena y estaba a punto de terminar y sería Navidad, vio su reloj y se percató de que faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara el día. Vio sus manos viejas, adoloridas llenas de arrugas como percibiendo que esos 5 minutos serian los ultimos de su vida.

Sin fuerzas se arropo torpemente, no tenía miedo, pero si dolor en el corazón, extrañaba Céfiro, lo extrañan muchísimo y más a aquella persona que por 76 años enterró en su corazón.

—En esta Navidad lo que más desei es volverte a ver Clef... —y sin más cerró sus ojos.

Despertó a la orilla de un lago, sintiendose sumamente mareada, trato de incorporarse pero de golpe abrió los ojos, sus manos no dolian, tampoco las piernas, su vista estaba mejor que nunca como cuando era joven, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Echo un vistazo a sus manos y las vio sin ninguna arruga o peca, las vio suaves y lisas, con miedo se atrevió a ver su reflejo en el lago y casi gritó de horror, su reflejo era de sus 20 años.

Vio un hada volar cerca de ellas, muy parecida a Primavera, estaba en Céfiro. Corrió hacia su dirección como si el seguirla le diera el paradero de sus antiguos amigos.

De pronto entre los árboles distinguió una pequeña figura, una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos negros. De repente recordó a Lucy y estaba a punto de acercase a ella cuando la niña comenzó a correr entre los árboles.

Sintió angustia al ver que corría, no quería perderle la vista, la extrañaba, de pronto salió una chica con un vestido rosa vaporoso, se ojos rojos y melena roja.

—¡Lucy! Pero como es posible —abrazo con fuerza a su amiga, lloraba al tenerla en sus brazos

—Mi deseo fue siempre regresar a Cefiro, así como Anais y tu...

—¿Anais? —pregunto la chica tartamudeando, cuando vio a una hermosa rubia con una pancita de 6 meses de embarazo.

Soltó a Lucy para correr hacia su amiga, la abrazo con ternura, no dejaba de llorar.

—Perdoname...no estuve ahí cuando falleciste —callo porque no podía más.

Alguien toco su cabeza con ternura

—Te agradezco que hayas estado ahí con ella todo este tiempo, pensé que pasaría una eternidad antes de ver a mi reina

—¡París! Me da tanto gusto verte —dijo abrazándolo, la guerrera estaba viendo a la gente que más extrañaba

—Por cierto Marina, hay alguien que quiere verte, ha esperado una eternidad para estar contigo

La peliazul volteo y vio a un chico de aproximadamente 25 años, con un impecable traje blanco con detalles en dorado y azul, de cabello lila y ojos azules que la veía con un profundo amor, extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

La chica corrió hacia el abrazándolo efusivamente y si pensarlo dos veces lo beso apasionadamente, Clef le correspondió.

—Esto fue lo que pedí de Navidad...decirte de te amo —y volvió a besarlo

—Y o a ti, la espera se me hizo eterna...

—Asi que es Navidad, excelente vamos a celebrarlo, tenemos mucho que platicar, además tengo que presentarte formalmente a mi hija y se que a Latís le dará gusto verte —dijo la pelirroja tomando a su pequeña de la mano.

Clef tomo la mano de Marina y juntos se fueron al castillo para platicar todo lo acontecido en su vida y celebrar su deseo que milagrosamente se cumplió y por supuesto para escribir su nueva historia.

_**Espero les haya gustado, un detallazo por ser Navidad, pásenla excelente y felicidades para ustedes y sus familias!**_

_**Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
